Blood Lust
by BlackHeartNeko9
Summary: He gripped my neck tightly in his pale hand. "This is your fault! You never should have came to Forks!Now, because of you..." He bent his head to my neck and sunk his fangs into my exposed neck.I tried to scream, but he clamped his hand over my mouth.
1. Prologue

**Blood Lust**

Moving to Forks wasn't my best idea. In fact, if there was another place that I could move to, I would choose it. Forks is my idea of hell. Cold wet weather, small population of suspicious and gossiping townsfolk. Ew.

But there is no where for me to go. Renee remarried and wanted to travel with her new husband, but she couldn't. She had me. So, I made my choice. I moved away from the warmth of Arizona to this hell-hole of never-ending forests and rain.

I gazed out the window of the cruiser, biting my lip to stop a groan from escaping. I didn't want Charlie to know how much I resented my move. He was so excited when I 'chose' to move here. He even went out of his way and bought me a truck, as a welcome gift.

Charlie is a typical guy, he wont out right tell you how he felt. But his actions did.

We pulled up outside the two story house that hasn't changed since the last time I was here. Climbing out, I grabbed my bags, while Charlie grabbed a couple of boxes that I had packed. We didn't talk on our way into the house and up the stairs to my old room. He put the boxes on the floor and stood awkwardly at the door, his hands on his hips as he looked around the room.

"So, um..."

I looked at him, waiting for what he was going to say.

"School starts tomorrow, so I'll just let you get unpacked and get some rest"

As he was about to shut the door, I heard him mumble

"It's good to finally have you home, Bells."

And with that, he closed the door, and trudged downstairs. I released the sigh I had been biting back and sat on the bed.

One year, and I will be able to move away, back to somewhere warm and sunny.

XxXxxXxX

My bags were unpacked. The few wintry clothes that I had, were either in the drawers or the closet, my books were on the shelves and my laptop was on the desk. I looked at my watch to see it was only half nine. There was nothing left for me to do, so I changed into shorts and tank top, before slipping under the new covers and into a dream filled sleep. Little did I know, that tomorrow my life would change _forever _and I would lose everything, including my dreams.

_**Authors note.**_

_**Hey, this is my new story. A little dream I had. This of course is just a prologue. I will be updating my other stories, before someone thinks that I won't – cause I will.**_

_**This story will be updated, if I get a good response to it.**_

_**BlackHeartNeko9**_

_**xxx**_


	2. Teeth

**Blood Lust**

**Lady Gaga - Teeth**

**Don't be scared  
I've done this before  
Show me your teeth**

**Show me your teeth**

**Show me your teeth  
Don't want no money (want your money)**

**That shit's is ugly  
Just want your sex (want your sex)  
Take a bit of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bite of me  
Show me your teeth  
Let me see your mean**

**Got no direction (no direction)  
I need direction  
Just got my vamp (got my vamp)**

**Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
The truth is sexy**

**Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)  
Just tell me when it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me**

**I'm gonna love you with my hands tied  
Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth**

**Got no salvation (no salvation)  
Got no salvation  
Got no religion (no religion)  
My religion is you  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
I'm a tough bitch**

**Got my addictions (my addictions)  
And I love to fix 'em (and I love to fix 'em)  
No one's perfect  
Take a bite of my bad girl meat (bad girl meat)  
Take a bit of me boy  
Show me your teeth  
I just need a little guidance**

**Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)  
Just tell me when it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me  
I'm gonna love you with my hand tied**

**Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth teeth teeth teeth  
Show me your teeth**

**My religion is you  
My religion is you**

**Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Help need a man  
Now show me your fangs (my religion is you)  
Tell me something that'll save me  
I need a man who makes me alright (man who makes me alright)**

**Just tell me it's alright  
Tell me something that'll change me  
I'm gonna love you with my hands tied  
Show me your teeth  
Just tell me when  
Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
Show me whatcha got  
Show me your teeth  
Teeth teeth teeth  
Show me your teeth  
It's not how big, it's how mean**

**Show me your teeth  
Open your mouth boy  
Show me your teeth  
My religion is you  
Show me your teeth**

**I just need a little guidance  
Show me your teeth  
**

The sound of the rain pounding off the window pane made me restless, so I didn't get much sleep. Cranking up the music on my Ipod, I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, feeling like shit. The drive to Forks High was short and it wasn't long before I pulled into the car lot outside the small red brick buildings.

I was early and they're weren't many cars parked, and the lot was thankfully empty of any students. Slamming the truck door shut, I swung my bag onto my back and made my way to the main office. The woman behind the desk had greying hair, and glasses on the tip of her hooked nose.

She looked up at me as I stopped at the desk. Her eyebrows lifted and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes?"

Her voice was coarse, like she had smoked all her life. Which, no doubt she has.

"I'm new here. My name's Bella Swan."

She nodded absent minded as she thumbed through various piles of paper. Finally, after a five minutes she pulled out a map and a list of classes that I was to take. She sent me on my way with a grunt and continued on with her work.

What a charming lady. I couldn't help but scoff at the woman's attitude. I guess in small towns, they're social skills are similar to pigs.

The school had a simple layout and it didn't take long for me to find my way to my first class. I layed my head in my arms and just wanted this day to be over. Sooner rather than later.

Not long afterwards, people started to pile in, and take notice of me. Oh dear God, save me from my purgatory. Some of the students crowded round me, introducing themselves and asking questions I really couldn't be bothered to answer in detail.

They soon realised I wasn't big on the whole 'make new friends' thing, and the crowd disappeared. The whispered amongst themselves, every so often throwing me a glare. No doubt, they were thinking that I was a bitch. Not that I care what they think. I was here for one year and then I was gone. I didn't need any connections to this town, apart from Charlie.

Thankfully, the day moved onwards and I was heading towards my last class. People tried to befriend me throughout the day, and it annoyed me to no end. The rest of the student body finally got the message, and soon left me to my own solitude. For which, I was grateful.

So, last lesson of the day and then I was free! I just wanted this day to be over so I can home and wallow in self pity. I sighed inwardly. How sad to look forward to sitting at home with a bucket of ice-cream ad watching some crappy T.V. Shows.

I entered the class and spoke to Mr Banner, the Biology teacher. He nodded at me, handed me books and directed me towards the only empty chair in the room. Oh Joy. I walked towards the table, cursing at my own luck. In all my other classes, I was able to take a seat in an empty row at the back.

Dumping the books on the table, I slouched into the chair. I rubbed my hands over my face, suddenly feeling exhausted. I glanced at the clock, and counted how long till I was free. 55 minutes and 20 seconds. Damn it.

Banner started the class, his voice droning on about Mitosis and Osmosis. Great, I had to redo the curriculum. God must hate me. I opened the book and pretended to follow what the teacher was saying but my eyes often drifted to the clock. Time seemed to have slowed down making me want to curse and tug at my hair.

Shivers went down my spine as I felt eyes staring holes into me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my neighbour clench his hand. I frowned and turned my head and looked at him. To say he was beautiful seemed like an understatement. He looked like one of the Mythical Greek Gods. His tousled reddish hair, his pale complexion and his angular features.

But what struck me, was his intense black eyes, that glared at me with deep unadulterated hatred. What the hell is his problem! My hands clenched as he continued to glare at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and noticed he wasn't breathing. What the fuck! His chest moved. Okay, maybe I was imagining him not breathing.

He continued to glare at me. Like I was the most repulsive thing and I offended him. Ass-hole! I wanted to hit him in his pretty face! I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Got a problem, dickhead?"

His eyes narrowed at me, as they glittered with menace. I smirked as he didn't answer but turned away from me and payed attention to the teacher. He gritted his teeth, his jaw twitching.

"Didn't think so."

I turned away from him and started to write down the notes on the board. After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang. I jumped up, grabbing my stuff and headed towards the door before anyway else had left their seats. However, I was pushed aside by the ass-hole I sat next to. He stalked out the room with out a backward glance. Infuriated, I followed after him, gripping my rucksack.

"Hey ass-hole,watch where you're going!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. Everybody who had left their classes stood watching, looks of shock stuck on their faces. If looks could kill, I would be a puddle of Bella goo on the floor. I glared back at him. He sneered, his lip curling giving him an animalistic look.

"Fuck off, little girl. Before you get hurt."

My hands clenched. How dare he!  
"Don't you dare fucking threaten me! I didn't take shit from the people in Phoenix, and I certainly won't take shit from a small town ass-hole like you!"

There was a murmur and multiple gasps from the crowd. I'm guessing no one has ever stood up to this prick. Before he got to say anything back, a clear bell like voice spoke out.

"Edward, let's go!"

He turned his head slowly, his eyes never leaving me till he faced the girl that spoke. She was short with black spiky hair. She had the same pale complexion, purple smudges under her eyes. But she had the strangest golden coloured eyes. She looked at me then back at Prickward. She narrowed her eyes slightly when he didn't move. She grabbed his arm and dragged him through the crowd, which parted like the Red Sea for them.

I glared after him before leaving through the other doors, out into the car lot. Once I was inside the truck, I hit my hand off the steering wheel. I couldn't believe the nerve of that guy! Putting the truck into gear, I drove out of the space and headed home.

Charlie was home, his cruiser parked close to the garage. Pulling up behind him, I parked then jumped out, slamming my door shut. Storming into the house, I kicked off my shoes and dumped my bag in the hallway.  
"Bells?"

"Just coming, dad!"

I found my dad in the kitchen, a sports bag over his shoulder.

"Where're you off too?"

I grabbed the carton of orange from the fridge then poured a glass. I jumped on the side and sipped my juice.

"I have to leave for a couple of days. I have training in Seattle. I wont be back till Saturday night. You'll be fine by yourself right?"

I snorted in an unladylike manor.

"I'm 17,dad. Of course I'll be fine. Are you leaving now?"

"Yes. I just wanted to wait for you to get home to tell you. I really am sorry, Bella for not being able to stay and spend some time to you."

I laughed, shaking my head.

"It's okay, dad. Really, it's fine. But you can make up for it when you get back."

He laughed, throwing his his head back then ruffled my hair. I walked him out into the hall and I gave him an awkward one-armed hug. After moving the truck out of his way then re-parking it, we said our goodbyes, and I watched Charlie drive away before entering the house and locking the door.

A few hours later, I was drunk on junk food and decided I should head to bed, my eyes unable to stay open any longer. I dragged myself up the stairs to my bedroom, pulling at my clothing then changed. Slipping under the covers, I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth my covers offered.

It seemed like seconds had passed since I fell asleep, when there was a scraping sound coming from outside. _What was that? _Throwing the covers off me and switching the bedside lamp on, I stepped over to the window, my feet padding gently on the wooden flooring. I pulled back the curtains and gazed out into the darkness. The yard was empty. _What had caused that noise? _Just as I was about to re-close the curtains, I heard it again.

Frowning, I unlocked the window and opened it wide. Leaning out of the window, I narrowed my eyes on the branches of the trees. Something moved, moving towards me. I felt a sudden stab of fear and moved quickly to close the windows.

The next second, I was airborne before I landed on my bed. A cold, stone like hand pressing at the base of my throat, legs tangled with my own and a heavy weight on my chest. Gasping for air, I looked into the black eyes of the attacker.

They were dark with hatred, as black as the abyss. I gulped. It was Prickward. I struggled against him and I soon learned it was futile. He growled at me, like a savage beast, halting my struggle. I tried to find my voice, but it was difficult with his hand on my throat and the fear that kept me still.

"Let...let me go!"

He growled again, his lip curling over his teeth, that glistened in the dim light, cast off by the lamp. He tightened his grip on my neck, making it harder to breathe.  
"This is your fault! You never should have came to Forks! Everything was fine before you came! And now, because of you..."

He bent his head to my neck and licked the skin. I gasped at the sensation of his tongue. _What is he doing? What is he? _

"I'm sorry"

He whispered the words into my ear, his breath cold against my flesh. Then he sunk his teeth into my exposed neck. I tried to scream in horror and shock, but he clamped his hand over my mouth. I fought against him, causing him to growl and tighten his grip on my body. Tears fell down cheeks.

I could feel my blood leaving my body taking with it my strength and leaving me in a weakened state. He groaned and kept gulping down my life force. I started to sob, my body shaking under his. I thought about Renee and Charlie. How I would never be able to laugh at my mom's antics and how Phil smiles as he chases her around in the park. I thought about the fishing trips I had with my dad when I was kid, times when I had pushed him in the river after he had chased me with a live fish. I remembered their smiles, the way charlie's eyes crinkled when he laughed.

I was fading, I could hardly keep my eyes open.

_Mom, dad. I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I'm sorry that I lied about wanting to be in Forks. I'm sorry that I didn't do as I was told all the time. I'm sorry about all the times you got called in to school because of me. I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect daughter._

_I love you, so much._

I closed my eyes, the last of tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the bed sheets. I let myself drift. There was growling sounds, not coming from the monster whose teeth where buried in my neck but somewhere else in the room. I tried to open my eyes.

The vampire was pulled from my body, ripping my skin. I layed there. My body cold, numb and weak. The growling grew louder and there were snapping sounds and the sound of teeth scrapping together. _Bella? Bella?_ I tried to answer. But who was talking to me. There was hand on my wound, pressing hard.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I tried to open my eyes but they just fluttered open before closing again. Was I saved? Did someone come and save me? My heart skipped a bit. I wanted to smile. I could see my parents again. I would make it up to them. I _will_ be a better daughter.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Any longer and she would be dead."

"Edward you...you...ass hole! How could you?"

A woman hissed. Who was that? Whoever had spoke before wrapped something around my neck and I knew that he was patching me up. A doctor maybe?

I was lifted up, carried in the arms of someone. I opened my eyes and managed to keep them open.

My room was flooded with light, and I could see those who had pulled the monster off of me. A tall bulky man was holding its left arm behind its back and a tall, blonde haired man held the other arm. I looked at the creature. My blood dripped from its mouth onto its chin, his teeth coated. He was growling and spitting, struggling against the other's hold.

The one holding me was another blonde man, but older. There was also three woman in my room. The small pixie girl from school, a leggy blonde who was glaring at my attacker and a woman with hair that was the colour of honey. All of them had the same pale complexion, purple smudges and golden eyes. Apart from Prickward. His eyes glowed red as he stared at me hungrily. I flinched and turned away from him.

"Look what you've done, Edward! You almost killed her! How could you?"

I gasped, pain suddenly erupting from my neck. Like a wildfire, it spread through my body. I could feel my organs lurch, my skin burned and ached._ What's happening to me? My body, its on fire! Somebody, please help!_

"...it burns."

I whimpered, unable to say it louder. There was a swooshing sound and I was suddenly flying through the woodlands. I whimpered again as the intensified.

_Oh God, please help me! _

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**YAY, ANOTHER ONE UPDATED! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**ALSO, I ' M LOOKING FOR A BETA! ANYBODY INTERESTED? MAYBE SOMEONE WITH EXPERIENCE OR ANOTHER AUTHOR? I DON'T MIND! JUST SEND ME A MESSAGE!**

**THANKS**

**BLACKHEARTNEKO9**

**XXX**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	3. Gone with the Sin

**Blood Lust**

**Gone with the Sin - H.I.M.**

**I love your skin oh so white**

**i love your touch cold as ice**

**and i love every single tear you cry**

**i just love the way your losing your life**

**Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are**

**Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart**

**You're gone with the sin my baby and beautiful you are**

**So gone with the sin my Darling**

**I adore the despair in your eyes**

**I worship your lips once red as wine**

**i crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine**

**i just love the way you're running out of life**

**ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are**

**ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart**

**Your gone with the sin my baby and beautiful you are**

**So gone with the sin my Darling**

**BPOV**

Oh my god. The pain is unreal...My throat is on fire... The heat ... Oh my god, please help me...

As the heat spread down my body, it feels like every part of me is being manipulated into some thing else. My heart beat is racing...my breath is ragged. A sweat breaks across my face. My face feels as if it is distorting - just like one of those magic mirrors at a circus.

These feelings can't be good. My limbs are throbbing and… Oh my god, what's happening…? My skin has a reddish glow to it. I can see my skin and the muscles in my arms, moving - like a scarab beetle is under my skin, running in every direction. Everything is suddenly blurry. I can't see clearly. Panic has settled in, and all of the sudden I can't see a thing; the whole world is blacked out...

**3rd Person POV**

Carlisle carried Bella down, through the front door. He suggests that the "mess" upstairs, is cleared away so that no one would know, anything had taken place in the house.

Alice suggested a change of clothes for Bella and hinted that they could put the attack down to wild animals, but they would need to leave the bloodied clothes in the woods near the house. Rosalie took charge of this, and disappeared out of sight.

The run through the woods was quick. Bella's cries, were just whimpers now - her face scrunched up with the pain she was feeling, from the conversion.

They soon reached the Cullen residence, and Carlisle 's first priority was to inject the morphine into Bella's blood stream, to ease the level of pain she was suffering.

With the morphine, Bella became still and silent. To a human, it looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

Emmett and Jasper dragged Edward to hunt, wanting him to fight the blood lust that had blinded him to his actions towards the girl, who was presently going through a painful transition. They watched as he drained the animals in the nearby forests, until he was filled, and his red eyes had all but evanesced.

It wasn't until the next day they returned home, to make sure Edward would not hurt the girl.

Edward locked himself away in his darkened room, refusing to speak to anyone, but they all knew he was listening to the struggling heart beats, and ragged breaths of Bella. It was obviously torturing him.

The third and final day of the conversion came, and everyone waited for the final beat of the human heart. Everyone, except for Edward, stood around Isabella, holding onto their significant others, waiting for her to awaken.

...

Bella was aware that the fiery acid, which burned her body, was now moving towards her heart. Her heart struggled against the coils of darkness that squeezed deafeningly. Her heart was slowing, giving up the fight to keep beating, to stay alive, and after one final, feeble beat, it stopped. She waited for the pain to return; too scared to move, in case it came back full force.

Everything was intense - the sound of the river rushing nearby, the birds in the trees that swayed in the breeze, even the silk that covered her body.

Bella held her breath, and was surprised that her lungs didn't burn for the much needed oxygen, which her body required. She really was dead. The thought came to her unbidden, and dark. She wanted to cry, and curl up to sleep.

She was then aware of being watched. She could feel their eyes on her, waiting. Without even realizing she had moved, she was off of the bed, which she was laid upon, and in the corner furthest away from the strangers. She was crouching, her hands digging into the walls either side of her. She scared herself by growling at them. There were three males in the room, two of which had matched her crouched position, in front of the women who stared, watching.

Terror washed over her as she stared at them. She felt horror at how animalistic she had acted. She was never like that - was she? She felt her face slacken as she tried to remember how she normally acted, but she couldn't remember. Her memories were hazy and hidden behind a wall of heavy fog. She frowned and let go of the wall but sagged against it. She knew her name was Bella, and that she was seventeen. Bella slid down the wall, her hands in her long mahogany locks. What had happened to make her forget everything?

Red demon eyes flashed in her mind, the memory of teeth tearing at her neck, devouring her.

One of her hands fell to her neck, searching for the wound caused by razor sharp teeth, but found only unblemished skin. Was it a dream...? She was so confused and tense that she wanted to scream out. That was until a wave of warmth and calm washed over her, soothing her.

Bella's mind tried to process what had happened, how the sudden change of her emotions had occurred. She buried her face into her knees, her hands over her head as she rocked, but stopped when someone had said her name. One of the males had stepped forward carefully. Cautiously, he crouched in front of her, not too close, but not far.

"Isabella? My name is Carlisle ."

He paused, unsure of how to proceed. Strangely, he was unsure of how to continue, where as he was fine informing the others of what had happened to them. So he just stayed there, watching her.

His heart ached for her, he wanted to reach out and hug her. But knowing newborns, they were dangerous and could easily injure older vampires. He waited for her to speak, to say something that he could work with.

"Bella. My name is Bella."

Her voice was soft and smooth, but pain was laced underneath. Carlisle smiled gently, despite the fact Bella could not see but his smile faltered when she spoke again.

"Where am I? I want to go home."

Bella wanted to go home badly. She couldn't remember where her home was but she wanted to go there - badly. She knew she had parents... somewhere. Surely they would be missing her? Maybe they were searching for her. The man in front of her, Carlisle , sighed sadly, before speaking again.

"Bella, I'm afraid you can't go home. It's not safe. You will have to stay with us, for a year or so to control your… urges. If, after that time, you wish to stay with us, you may, but if not - you are free to go your own way."

Bella's head whipped up and she stared at the man. He was good-looking, she supposed with blond hair and golden eyes. He was watching her, noting every emotion or movement that she made.

"I... I don't understand. Did… Did I do something wrong? 'Cause if I did, I'm really sorry."

Bella started to panic. Had she done something wrong? Had her parents sent her away, to live with these people? But what of the pain that she had felt?

Carlisle shook his head; the feeling to hug her engulfed him again. He ached to hold her in his arms. His fatherly instincts taking hold - already he considered her as his new daughter.

"You've done nothing wrong Bella, but there is much to talk about, and for you to learn. To start off with, you must know that my family and I, we are vampires. And now, so are you."

She stared at him, unsure of how to take the news. Surely he was lying to her - after all, vampires didn't exist. They were a creature of fiction. Weren't they?

She started to panic, confused and somewhat thirsty. But once again, serenity washed over her, calming her nerves and her fears. She looked behind Carlisle to the others that were in the room. Her eyes stopped at the man who was staring at her intently, confusion clear on his handsome face. She could see the many scars that marred his pale skin. All of them half crescent bite marks. Somehow she knew it was him that was making her calm; how, she didn't know, but she was unsure whether to be grateful or offended.

The girl behind him was short, with a mop of black hair. She smiled at Bella, wanting to reassure her that she was safe here, with them. Bella didn't smile back; she just stared at her for a second, before moving on to the others.

The blonde female was strikingly beautiful, with long hair, and golden eyes, which were encircled with dark lashes. She watched Bella, sympathy and pain in her eyes. She looked away, and buried her face in the shoulder of a large, muscled man, with curly brown hair. He tried to smile but he could not find it in him to even do that.

Lastly, Bella turned her gaze to the other female that was in the room. She had honey colored hair, and she had a motherly air around her. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she couldn't stop staring at Bella.

She looked back at Carlisle, her mind trying to process everything. She opened her mouth to speak but she closed it again, and then buried her head in her arms that were folded on her knees.

"Why can't I remember my family? Or who I am?"

Her voice was muffled but Carlisle heard her. He wished he could have stopped this from happening but there was nothing he could do now.

"The venom changed you, Bella. That pain you felt, that was the conversion of your human body turning to that of a vampire. It's a long and painful process and we often forget our human memories. Sometimes they are gone forever, but some get glimpses of our previous lives."

Bella nodded against her arms. It made sense, and explained the unimaginable pain that had racked her body. She started to feel dread creep up on her.

"I can never go home, can I?"

She looked up at Carlisle wanting to see if he would lie to her. He shook his head and stood, holding out his hand for hers. She stared at his hand for a minute before reaching out, her hand shaking, and placed it in his. He gently pulled her to her feet, and introduced her to the rest of the family.

"Bella, this is my wife, Esme, and our children, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie."

Bella cocked her head to the side as she stared at them again, not replying to their greetings. A memory had pushed through the fog. She was in her room at her home, and they were standing there, either glaring or holding back another.

"You were in my room. I remember..."

Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember more.

"There's another...his eyes...they were red"

There was a loud noise that echoed through the house, the sound of something breaking. The others flinched. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"My son, Edward is in his room. You can meet him later, when he has calmed down."

Edward. Edward. Edward.

The name repeated itself in Bella's head. A broken record, of a single word. A name. Why did it sound so familiar? For some reason, Bella had a rush of anger and hatred towards this name.

Alice stepped forwards, shrugging off Jasper's hand as he tried to stop her. She stepped slowly towards Bella, not wanting to startle her. She smiled gently and reached out for Bella's hand.

"Why don't we go get you some new clothes then take you out hunting."

She pulled Bella away from the room, ignoring the look from her mate. She would know if Bella decided to attack. She would see it. Going to her room, she shut the door and half dragged Bella to the en suite and turned the shower on full blast.

"Have a shower. Trust me, you will feel so much better afterwards. I'll leave some clothes by the sink for you to wear. I'm sure they will fit fine."

With that, Alice left Bella to shower, knowing that she would want some form of privacy. But as she closed the door, she froze. A vision came forward, but it was too late. Before she could even try to counteract it - Bella screamed.

...

Authors note

To my readers - the reason for the long awaited update is that my computer hates me and decided to die and pass on to Laptop Heaven. I tried to resurrect him but he was gone from this world. So, I'm using my mom's to start writing again. I'm trying to do everything from memory as i have lost all my files and chapters that i had completed and was ready to upload onto the site.

My apologies

Also, I wish to say thank you to Maestro4EvarMore, who is now my new Beta, and will re-reading and correcting my work so that they are more readable! THANK YOU! xxx

Please don't forget to review, they do mean a lot to me. So please, do take the time to review and I'll update as soon as I can!

All my love,

BlackHeartNeko

xxx


End file.
